The Next Adventure's Of Jackie Chan
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Drago once again want's to free the demons of the underworld, but something has happened to his powers and he is unable to do it so he needs someone else xx
1. Chapter 1

**The Next Jackie Chan Adventures **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventure's**

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day over the city of San Francisco, on a small street there was a little antique shop, a small girl name Jade Chan sat bored, as her two uncles were reading a large ancient text book mixed with English, Chinese and Japanese languages, the eldest uncle was the one who understood it the most and was currently training his apperentice.

"Aiyaaah, Torhu your are reading the wrong section, this is the one you should be reading." Sencei complained.

Torhu jerked himself awake, he'd been falling asleep for the past hour, as was Jade's other uncle who had offered to help and was now regretting it, as he could've went to the musume instead but it wasn't really important. Jackie rubbed his eye's and glanced to his uncle, "uncle, you really have to calm down..This could be nothing right?"

Sencei whacked Jackie on the head, "ow!" Jackie rubbed the spot were he hit, he was certainly awake now.

"Uncle, had the willies last night, something is afoot and we must discover what it is! Before something terrible happens."

Jade was fed up by this point, she looked towards her uncles and Torhu "can I go out and play?" None of them seemed to hear her, "hm, I'll take that as a yes." She grinned and made her way out the shop after having grabbed her skate bored and she had went to the skate park. The park was really empty, "huh, wonder why know one's here?...Oh well," She shrugged and started to skate around the park, after a while she was getting pretty tired so she stopped to take a rest.

Jade sat on a near by bench, she sighed with contemp and shut her eye's until a voice broke her out her Stupor, it sounded famlier to her, she gasped as her eye's shot open and she jumped off the bench to come face to face with a demon, a demon she knew well, he had smirk on his face.

"Hello, Jade." It was Drago a demon dragon and son of Shendu, his smirk became wider as three more dragon's came from behind him, it was the enforcers Ratso, Finn and Chow, they all grinned at her.

"Hey, it's the little shrimp." Finn laughed.

This angared Jade, she furrowed her eyebrows and clenched her fists in fury, she hated being called a shrimp, "no one ever calls me a Shrimp!" Jade charged for Finn, she jumped up in the air, "hiyaa!" She had punched him right in the face, which had sent him flying he made a right loud thud on the ground.

Drago growled and rolled his eye's, he was annoyed now, "how pathetic, you got beaten up by a little girl and in a dragon form no less, why did I think you guy's would have been of any use to me in the first place?" Drago watched as the other two went to help him up, Finn was not happy.

Jade noticed that they seemed a little distrated now, so decided to make a get away before anything happened, she wanted to warn her uncle of the dragon's return, but as she almost made it out of the park, Finn had pointed out that she was getting away, Drago swiftly blocked her exit and the three enforcers covered her back to stop her from escaping.

Drago made tuting sounds, "not so fast Jade, I require your assistance." Jade rasied a questionable eye brow and was going to protest, but she was grabbed by the three enforesers, she struggled in their grasp.

"I'm never helping you! Grrr, let me go!" She growled.

Drago turned away, "you don't have much of a choice, let's go." He walked of without saying another word.

"Rigghty O Boss." The three enforceser's followed behind him and they kepted a firm grip on Jade.

Meanwhile back in uncle's shop, Jackie had noticed that it was very quiet around the shop, normally his neice would consently be asking him to do something, "hm, Jade is awfully quiet," Jackie left a now sleeping Torhu to search for Jade, he checked the upstairs, only to find it empty, once he came back down he called out her name, "Jade?"

Torhu snorted and rubbed his eye's as he sat back up, "Jackie what wrong?" He yawned, "where's Jade?"

Jackie was panicking, "that's just it Torhu..I can't find her."

Uncle had come in holding a cup of tea, "Jade probably went out to play."

Jackie turned to him, "I'm going to look for her." With that said Jackie walked out the store, he knew were to look.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Adventure's Of Jackie Chan **

**Chapter 2**

Jackie made his way to the skate park that was not too far away from the shop it was just a block away, he looked around for any sign of his neice, he noticed one bench that had a skatebored on it and he reconigzed to be Jade's, "Jade?" he questioned there was no sign of her, she wouldn't just leave her skate bored lying around in the park.

"Uncle, knew something was afoot." Unlce stood behind Jackie with Torhu beside him.

"Yeeess...Uncle...Bah!" Jackie was startled to see his uncle behind, "uncle, what are you doing here?"

"Take a look at the ground." Uncle said as he pointed to spot behind the bench, Jackie gasped when he saw familier footprints, they were in the shape of a demon's.

"Draaago?" Jackie frowned, "he's kidnapped Jade."

"What would the dragon demon want with Jade?" Asked Torhu.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Jackie said determind.

Meanwhile along the peir in an abandened warehouse, Drago and the dark hand enforcers had entered a desserted warehouse which was once used as one of the old dark hand lair's, Drago frowned apon entering and was not very impressed.

"This is what you call a hideout?" He scowled as he looked around the inside. "Hmph, guess it'll have to do." He huffed.

Jade was still struggling in Finn hands, "let me go you creep!" With one stomp of her foot, she hit Finn's foot and he yelped out in pain. Jade made another getaway but she was grabbed by Drago, he wrapped his arms around her's to prevent her from going anywhere.

"Now, now Jade, we're not going hurt you...At least not much anyway and that is, if you ever try to escape again." He smirked.

Jade continued to struggle in his arms, "what do you want?"

Drago glanced up to the enforcers, "get some rope!" They did as asked and tied Jade to a pole that went up through the warehouse, they were unaware of someone watching them in the shadow's behind some stacked up boxes, once she was sucurely tied to the pole Drago grabbed an ancient looking old book.

"Yo, D, what excatly is your plan anyway? You haven't said a thing about it," Asked a curious Ratso.

Drago tore his attention away from the book he had, "well, I guess I owe you an explaination at least." He turned away from them and sighed, "me and my dad were still fighting and we stopped, when we heard someone chanting an old spell that I've never heard of, I have no idea how we could hear it through the void, the next thing I know, I've lost all my powers, that includes the other demon's and their hell bent on getting revenage, specially my dad, a warp hole opened somehow and I was the only one that was able to fit, now I have to find a way to get them out and also get back their powers, including mine."

Chow scratched his head, "so, what does that have to do with the Chan kid?"Jade was listening to the conversation as she tried to get out the ropes, but she stopped when she heard name.

Drago grinned at her as she gasped, "hmhp, well,this is were it gets interesting, this book explain's of another old ancient spell, one that might just help, one that give's chan the power to open the void and set every living demon free."

"Wait, can't you just use the spell yourself?" Finn asked as he leaned agianst a box.

"Unfortnately no, it must used by a child for some reason, which sound's stupid to me, however before reaching the full potiental of the spell the child will turn into an adult throught it or at least teenage years, around the age of 18 or 19 I'm guessing."

Drago turned to a colourful looking box after removing a cover that was over it, the enforcer's starred in awe at the the beauty of it, the box even shimmered using the gold colour of the edge's. The demon grinned with a little excitment running through his body.

"Whaaaoo!" The dark hand memebers cried in awe, they had to shut their eye's the light from the box was that bright.

"What is that?" Asked Ratso.

Drago didn't answer the question, he opened the box and grinned as he reach a claw in and brought out a strange looking object, he walked right up to Jade and pointed it at her, a light shot out from it, he watched as the light tranformed her from a child to an older teenanger.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Next Adventure's Of Jackie Chan **

**Chapter 3**

Drago grinned as the light surrounding Jade turned her from a child to a teenager her clothes also tranformed, she was now wearing a light blue dress with light blue shoes, her hair was a bit longer but not by much, the enforcers were really impressed,"whoa,check out the Chan kid, she's hot," replied Finn with wide eye's, Drago grunted at his remark.

"None of you will go near her, do you hear me?" Drago stated as he turned round to with steam coming out his mouth, the three of them were surprised he seemed really angry.

"Whoa, calm down there D, " the three of them sighed in relief the demon could get really scary when he was angry, Drago growled and had turned back around from the three of them, they shrugged their shoulders at one another since the dragon could have hit but he didn't do anythui.

The light had suddenly vanished and Jade was shaking her head, "whoa, hey my voice is different, ugh, what you do to me?" She asked and demanded to know, while frowning at the demon.

"Hehee, your going to help me Jade, once you've fully orbsored this power, you'll have enough power to free the demons of the underworld, then we can take over this pathectic world of human's." Jade gasped at this and started struggling.

"No way!"

Drago grinned as he made his way over to the colourful box, he put his claw over it and a map appeared before him, he unravealed it and it showed various x's crossed out in nine different place's in the world, he looked it over when Chow spoke up, "so, what's the plan D?"

"The plan is to find the location of each demon symbol, once we find these symbol's we unlock the demon's power thus opening a portal for each demon to get out of the underworld. Then all hell breaks loose for the humans." Drago explained with a chuckle.

"Oh, man not another treasure hunt we've already collected each demon symbol and they were destoryed by Chan's uncle," complained Finn.

Drago turned to them, "you seem to be forgetting that I'm perpared to offer a reward for helping me, this time we have Jade,to conjure them up, we have her, uncle Chan won't stop us."

The enforercers grinned at the thought of a reward, "oh, I'm all up for this if we're getting a reward." Said Ratso.

"So, where we headin first?" Asked Chow.

Drago looked at the map, "well, we're collecting my power first, I can't stand not been able to use my flames to fry someone to a crisp. Hm we've don't have to travel far my symbol is in San Francissco." With that said the enforcers grabbed Jade and they headed for the first location of the demon symbol.

Meanwhile Jackie and Torhu went down to see captian Black in section 13, captain Black was showing them video survallaince of the dark hand escaping prision with the help of Drago, "as you can see the dark hand is at large again and with that demon at their side who know's what there up to."

Jackie frowned while he watched, "captain Black, Drago and the dark hand have kidnapped Jade, you don't think you could get a location on them?"

"what do they want with Jade?"

"That's what I want to find out."

"Well, it just so happens that before they went to jail, we managed to place tracking devices on them, so we could keep track if they were ever realeased or escaped. The boys here will get you sorted out with the monetering devices, good luck Jackie." Black said while putting a hand on Jackie's shoulder.

"Uh, aren't you going to help?" Asked Torhu.

"We think it's best to leave it to you two and uncle, remember magic must defeat magic."

Torhu nooded, "right."

The other agents had equiped Jackie and Torhu with the tracker devices, they had started beeping as soon as Jackie had switched it on, "hmm, that was fast."

"They must be somewhere close by." Said Torhu.

Jackie got the location and then they headed out towards the antique shop, "come on we have to get uncle."

They entered the shop to find Uncle reading his large txt books, "uncle, we need you help, we don't no what he's up to yet, but it will have something to do with magic."

"Aiiyaaa, can't you see that Uncle was busy!" Cried Uncle, Jackie received a whack on the head.

"Ow!" He yelped while he rubbed the sore bit.

"But yes Uncle will help, we must find Jade she could be in grave danger who know's what that demon is up to, come at quickly, once we find demon we will know what he is up to." With that said they began following the root that was shown on the tracker they eventually found themselves at the start of the golden gate brigde.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Next Adventure's Of Jackie Chan **

**Chapter 4**

Jackie, Torhu and Uncle had arrived at the Golden Gate bridge, Uncle was carrying his blowfish in front of him the whole time, they'd made half way across the bridge when Torhu had spotted a glimpse of green down underneath the bridge. "Jackie, down there it's Drago!" Torhu was right, the tracker device was starting to go off again so that meant that the dark hand enforcers were here too.

"I'm going down there to get Jade right now, you two wait right here!" Jackie said and skillfully made his way down the bridge and onto a small island, were he hid in some bushes, he spotted Drago and the enforcers crowded around a statue.

"This is it!" Drago grinned he motioned for the enforcers to step forward with Jade who they were holding onto.

Jackie gasped in surprise when he realised that she was his niece he could tell strait away that it was her, "Jade," he whispered with eyes wide.

Jade struggled in their arms, "I told you I'm not helping you!"

Drago folded his arms, "hmhp, sorry Jade I already said you didn't have a choice, the power within you will react when near a demon symbol and right now we're right next to mine!" Drago chuckled when she started to glow, Jade closed her eyes as a golden colour swirled about her, she groaned at the sudden pain she felt shoot through her body and the enfocrers had let go of her.

"Whoa!" They creid when a beam of golden light shot out of her.

Drago's grin went wider when the glow shot out of her and onto to the statue completely destorying it, the bits of rubble from it flew back and the demon covered himself, once it was gone he lowered his arm and his eyes widened when he saw what was before him. A silver sword was floating above them. Power beamed from it and aimed strait for Drago were he embraced it willingly.

He felt himself get stronger and stronger as his demon fire power was coming back, "finally my power has returned!" he let some fire out his out his mouth and aimed for Ratso, he managed to get out of the way quickly with only getting his butt burnt.

"Hey, watch it!" He complained while he danced around trying to put the flame out.

The other two snickered at their partner but gulped when Drago turned to them, he growled menacingly at them and they started to step backwards away from him,"whoa, big D take it easy with those flames!" Finn said while fanning himself heat coming off the flames was impossible to take.

Drago growled again, "you expect me to take it easy, when you can't do a single thing I tell you to do!"

"What are you talking about?" Questioned Chow while scratching his head.

Drago closed his eyes and sighed he could feel himself boiling up, "didn't you realise that while you two were giggling like little school girls this gave Jade Chan to perfect time to escape!" Finn and Chow looked around and saw that he was right Jade was nowhere to be seen.

They were both nervous now, "uhhhh."

Rasto had at last got rid of the flame when he saw Jade and Jackie climbing back up the bridge, "hey, there she is!"

Drago frowned and started to make his way back up with the other three following, "it's Jackie Chan!" Yelled Chow as they climbed up the framed bridge, Uncle and Torhu were casting spells, Uncle used his blowfish and power flowed which shot out and narrowly missed Drago.

"Aiiiyaaa, Torhu we must get closer!" Yelled Uncle.

Jade was helped up the bridge by Jackie and they'd made it to the top, Jackie lent a hand and pulled Jade up, "Jade is that you?" Questioned Torhu in surprise.

"Uh, yeah I'll explain later big T, but first we have to get rid of these lizards!"

"Uncle, already on it!" Yelled uncle as he hanged over the bridge his blowfish was closer now so he got a good shot and took Drago by surprise, the beam hit the dragon and he fell back and crashed into the enforcers making them all plumet into the sea.

"Good magic always defeats bad magic," uncle stated as they began making their way back.

Jackie hugged Jade he was so happy to see her safe and sound, "Jade, I'm so glad your okay!"

"Me too, well not quite but still." Jade said as she hugged back.

"Jade I can't believe how grown up you are...But how did you get this way?" Asked Torhu.

"Well, Drago used a really colourful and golden box which was really pretty I might add and it's magic turned me into a teenager and I'm guessing that I'm about 18 or 19 at the very most." Jade replied.

Uncles eyes widened "aiiiiiyhaa, Jade did you just say golden box?"

"Yeah."

Uncle frowned, "I have heard of this somewhere before, come Torhu we must do research!" They'd made it to the shop and uncle and Torhu went into the study leaving Jackie and Jade alone.

"So, uncle Jackie what am I going about school, I guess I can't go because I'm 18 or 19?" Jade grinned at the thought of missing out on school.

Jackie smirked and shook his head, "not so fast Jade, I can always get Miss Hardman to send homework to you so that you don't miss out on anything."

Jade moaned, "oh, come on it's almost summer anyway!"

Jackie chuckled, "sorry Jade but school work is too important, now I suggest you get some rest it's late."

"But I'm 18...or 19, can't I just stay up a little bit longer?" She complained.

Jackie gave her a stern look and crossed his arms, she sighed and made her way up the stairs to her room, she didn't how tired she was until she had layed down on her bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Next Jackie Chan Adventure's **

**Chapter 5**

It was the next morning Jade woke up to the sound of Uncle's loud voice sounding through the shop, "JACKKIIIIEEEE!" He yelled, Jade sighed and dragged herself out her bed she moaned with tiredness, she got dressed quickly and went down to see what all the commotion was about, apparently Uncle had been up all night with Torhu and they had researched through a ancient looking txt book.

Jade went to the door of the study room and was greeted by Jackie, he yawned "morning Jade."

"Hey Jackie, what's going on?" She asked.

"Well, Uncle thinks he's found a spell to turn you back to a child again. But the only thing is, is that we have to wait until we've collected each demon symbol and take a piece of each symbol which will make a reversal spell." Jackie said while sighing.

"Uncle knows he's found the spell and we'll find the demon symbol's by this map in this ancient txt book." Uncle said as he showed Jade and Jackie the book.

"Well, at least this time I have to come along." Jade grinned.

"So, where do we go first?" Asked Torhu.

Uncle thought for a moment and he opened the book to a page that showed a map, "uncle will pinpoint the location using a locater spell, but until then we just have to wait."

Jade grinned she knew she didn't have to go to school, "so Jackie what can I do now that I can't go to school?"

Jackie sighed, "well for today I guess you can do whatever but I will contact the school and get them to send homework I'll just tell them that your unwell and will be for a couple of weeks."

Jade huffed at the homework part but she was happy she got to do whatever she wanted to today, "cool, so can I go to the mall?"

Jackie nodded, "yes okay, but please be careful."

"Sure thing uncle Jackie, catch you later!" Jade yelled as she made her way out the shop, she got to the mall and started looking around she bought a few things and after a few hours she decided to head home, she been unaware that a couple of boys around her age had stalked her.

"Hey, boy's check this out!" Said a tall boy who looked rather mean, he wore a leather jacket ripped jeans and had spiky hair, he had a scar under his left eye.

There was two other boy's both wearing similar clothes to the leader, they looked to see where the leader was pointing and saw Jade checking out the clothes in a nearby shop, "man, she's hot!" Cried the smallest guy out of them.

"Yeah, tell me about," the leader grinned, the other one whistled.

"Man it's been ages since I've seen such a good-looking girl."

The leader's smile went wider, he frowned when he noticed how the two were drooling over her, he then growled and slapped them on the head, "hey, what was that for?!" The smallest complained.

The leader drew back his hands and closed his eyes, "hmph, don't even think about it, she's mine you got that?!" He said in a threating voice, the two nodded and huffed.

Jade was came out the mall, she carried bags of many items, "hm, I think I bought a lot more than I should have, oh well," she laughed with a grin. She started to walk down the street that would take her back to Uncles shop, something caught her eye along the tops of the tall buildings before her but she didn't take much notice of it at first.

A shadow had flashed before the ground from the roof tops, she gasped in shock when something jumped in front of her upon looking closer her eyes widened when she saw that it Drago, he had steam seeping out his mouth as he grinned. "Hello Jade, you didn't really think you could escape me did you?"

Jade growled, "looks like I already did!"

Drago chuckled, "you got lucky that first time."

"Well, let's hope I have luck on my side this time!" She grinned before dashing of unexpectedly pushing some of her bags up to her shoulders so she could run better, Drago growled and more steam came out his mouth, he started to follow and was catching up.

They reached a park when Drago nearly landed a punch but she was able to dodge in time by ducking, while she shooed all the kids away, "come on kids play times over!" They all screamed and ran away when Drago showed up.

She turned in time to block his punch, he threw punches at her from left to right, she blocked every one of them, "come on Drago is that really the best you can do?!" She smirked, this only irritated him more.

"I'll make you eat those words!" He yelled.

Drago let fire out of his mouth, which almost touched Jade, she sighed with relief, but that's when he landed a punch when she was trying to cool off since it had touched her just barely on the arms, she was punched again,and this time quite hard, she growled as she held onto her face.

Jade was starting to get tired, she made a run for it while Drago started to shoot flames at her, he stopped suddenly when he noticed she wasn't there, "hm, running away again, she couldn't have gone far." Drago broke out into a run where e jumped onto the nearest building it wasn''t until he heard laughing from a near by allyway that he jumped back down.

The allyway was pretty dark since the sun wasn't able to reah it, his eyes widened when he saw that Jade had been cornered by three human males, one looking more sinister tha the other two, but what really got him angry was what they were saying.

Drago stood at the edge of the allyway at the corner of the building, watcing to see if she could fend them, he felt himself getting more and more angry to point where he couldn't take it, but he couldn't understand why, why should he care anyway?

"Give up girl, you can't fight us off, you might aswell let us do what we want to you, unless you want to get hurt!" The leader laughed.

Jade was exhusted her vision was starting to blur, the punches she got earlier were taking their toil. She was starting to feel faint when a flash of green appeared in front of her and from what she could hear it was fighting them off. She couldn't stay awake any longer as she collasped to the ground, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist just before she was completely out of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Next Adventure's Of Jackie Chan**

**Chapter 6**

Jade woke up her head hurt like hell, her body felt sore all over, she was barely unable to move. She managed to push herself up while she blinked her eyes a few times to try to get rid of the blurred vision. Once her vision was normal she woke to find herself inside an old run down bus, the windows were gone and most of the seats had been taken away.

"Ugh, what a headache, where am I?" She questioned herself, her eyes widened and she was startled when she heard Drago's voice.

"So, sleeping beauty decided to wake up, bout time Chan." Drago said as he swung himself through one of the non glass windows with a grin plastered on his face.

Jade gasped, "Drago, y-y-you saved...me?" She breathed out in a stutter.

Jade was lying down on the chairs that had folded down like a bed, Drago made his way over to her side and leaned against the other chairs with arms folded, he smirked at her stutter. "Yes as a matter of fact I did." He replied.

Jade frowned, "why?"

Drago turned away from Jade a hint of red appearing on his cheeks, he mentally slapped himself, he wasn't supposed to have feelings for humans or any feelings at all for that matter and yet somewhere along the lines he'd developed feelings for Jade Chan, from his time in the future and even when she was a child. What would his father think or more importantly, what he do? And not to mention the other demons they would certainly get a kick outta this one.

Jade tried to push herself up and this time it was a success, she kept her eyes on the demon in case he made any sudden moves, "so, are you gonna answer me or can I just leave?"

Drago glanced back at her before turning back round, "you wouldn't believe me if I told you and as for leaving no you can't, at least not yet."

Jade scrunched her eyes in curiosity, Drago sure was acting weird, "what wouldn't I believe?"

Drago sighed, "you just wouldn't okay!" He said in a snappy voice.

Jade shrugged, her legs wobbled a bit as she tried to walk and she nearly fell over, but she got the shock of her life when she felt Drago's scaly arms wrap round her waist, she blinked in disbelief a few times before turning her head to face him.

Her eyes went wide when she saw that he was blushing if only slightly, they both stared into each others eyes Drago was inching closer and closer to her face he was almost there and was nearing her lips, when he tore his head to side and sighed, Jade said nothing her eyes wide open as he helped her up onto her feet, Jade had a looked of disbelief on her face.

Drago was still looking to the side his eyes half closed, "you can go if you want, you'll be there every time we find a demon symbol anyway, so we'll both get a fair chance at getting them, see you around Chan!" With that said Drago jumped on the chairs and did a backflip out of one of the windows.

Jade made her way out the bus in daze and noticed that she was in Drago's old hang out place, the place where all the broken cars were dumped. She blinked a few times before making her way back to Uncles shop, where she was greeted by a very releaved Jackie.

"Jade, where have you been, you had me worried sick, we were looking all over for you!" Jackie gave her a hug he was about to scold her some more but she went straight to her room. Jackie blinked in confusion he looked at uncle and Tohru who both shrugged.

Meanwhile back at the warehouse Ratso, Finn and Chow, had just been hanging around and were becoming rather impatient, Ratso and Chow were sitting on boxes while Finn was pacing back and forth, "where is that demon? He's been gone a while." Complained Finn.

"Yeah, cause I'm getting board of waiting around." Said Chow.

"I don't know he just got up and left." Replied Ratso.

Suddenly Drago appeared and startled the three,"whoa D where ya been?" Asked Finn.

Drago stormed passed them and grabbed the golden box he brought out the map and examined the x's, "none of your beeswax!" He growled.

The three shrugged at one another, "so uh, are we going anywhere or what?" Questioned Chow.

Drago turned round with the map, "oh, we're going somewhere alright, and that somewhere is the moon so you better get your space helmets ready cause we're going to Nasa!" The four of them made their out of the warehouse and started their journey towards the Kennedy space center.

Back at Uncle's shop, Uncle had also figure out the first location of the first demon symbol, "Jackie, the first location of the first demon symbol is now clear, it's the moon demon and if memory serves correct, Tso Lan's symbol is the lotus pod."

Jackie groaned, "time for another demon hunt, I'll get Jade and call captain Black to see if he can arrange a flight to the kenndy space center." Jackie called for Jade and then they both got a taxi outside the shop Unlce had given them the storage device for the demon symbol.

Jackie and Jade got to the Kennedy space after a couple of hours of flying in a plane and luckily a space ship was getting ready to take off, while Drago and the enforcers had broken inside and took over the controls as the ship was soaring up into space, parts of the ship at the bottom were breaking off and falling back to earth.

Jackie had to help Jade climb the outside of the ship and he found a vent where they could get inside, "man, that was a close one," sighed Jade.

"Yes, never thought I'd have to do that again." Jackie sighed in relief when his cellphone. "Hello!"

"Jackie have you found the lotus pod yet?" It was Unlce on the other side.

"Uh, not yet Uncle, but we will."

"Remember to call Uncle, me and Torhu will chant the incantation spell to activate the symbol, then you must take piece and place in the storage device!" Unlce yelled from the other side.

Jackie nodded his head, "yes, uncle once we've found the demon symbol..I *gasped* uh gotta go uncle call back later!"

"Chan, I thought I heard your voice, long time no see!" It was Finn.

Jackie grinned, "yes It has been a long time Finn, how was prison?" He asked while getting in a fighting position.

Finn growled with steam coming out of his mouth, they were in space now and heading towards the moon, Jade also got into a fighting position, Jackie glanced at her, "Jade stay back."

Jade pouted, "aww but Jackie I'm 18 or 19 I can fight!" She huffed as Finn and Jackie started punching and kicking one another, Finn sometimes breathed out fire. This caught the attention of the other two and Drago who had come into the back of the ship.

"Yo, Finn what's with all the ruckus?!" Called Ratso.

"It's Jackie Chan!" Exclaimed Chow while the him and Ratso watched them fight.

Drago growled, "AHHH, Chan why must you always get in the way?!" A light coming from the back of the ship caught his attention. He grinned when he saw Jade glowing as she lay on the floor, the power hurting her a little, he chuckled, "the second symbol is near and I'll be the one to get it."

Jade moaned in pain, she cracked her eyes open, the ship was over the moon and beginning to land, Jackie had beat Finn, Ratso and Chow up by the time they had landed and he kicked Drago away from Jade, "Jade are you okay!"He said in a panicky tone.

"Jackie, the demon symbol it's on the moon!" Jade said as she was help up, both Jackie and Jade where wearing space suits so they could breathe. As soon as Jade touched the surface a bright glowing pink flower rose from the crater nearby. Jackie made a run for it when Drago was making his way outside, he grabbed his phone from inside the space suit and called Uncle.

"Uncle please tell me you have the incantation spell ready?!"He yelled when he notice Drago chasing after him.

"These things can't be rushed, but yes incantation is ready do you have demon symbol?!"

"Yes...Hurry Uncle!" Jackie kepted his phone on as he fought Drago of.

Both Torhu and Uncle chanted the spell, making the flower light up, as Jackie and Drago fought Jade was able to take a piece of the symbol and sucked it into the storage device. "Yes, Jade one Drago zero!" She said with a grin, Drago yelled with rage, the enforcers and him where trapped on the moon, as Jade and Jackie got back to the ship before them and headed back to earth.


End file.
